The Morning After The Rude Awakening Chapter 1
by glofigs24
Summary: Jake and Ryan both spy the same woman and compete for her affections with unexpected results.
1. Chapter 1

The Morning After The Rude Awakening

Title: The Morning After The Rude Awakening Chapter 1  
Author: Glofigs  
Rating: K  
Fandom: The Morning After/Rude Awakening

Notes: A extra special thanks to the ever brilliant Pottsfantic (The beta of my dreams ) and Krysta aka Withary for the idea.

Characters: Ryan, Jake, Jake's sister Jody, and a mysterious woman.

Notes: This is told in Jake's POV

Plot: Jake and Ryan both spy the same woman and compete for her affections with unexpected results.  
Pairings: Ryan and Jake  
Genre: Romantic Comedy  
Spoilers: not really too many spoilers. Story takes place where both short films ended.

It has been 10 months since Allie and I broke up. We knew it wouldn't last very long. One night stands never work out do they? I think I am finally ready to go out in the world of dating, starting with tonight. Me mates and I are going out bar hopping and pulling birds. As I am looking in the mirror getting ready, my flat mate and sister Jody teases,"Oi! You might want to lose the tie, it makes you look like you've just come from a wedding."

"Gee thanks sis," I reply rolling my eyes. Actually, as I think on it, she just might have a point. So, I untie the tie and think - _much better._

"Alright Jods I'm off to meet the boys. See ya!" I call as I make my way to the door.

"Alright Jake! Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Actually you know what? Scratch that, do everything I wouldn't do." Jody calls back.

I laugh.

"You got it sis! Cheers!" And off I go to meet the boys.

At the pub, I'm just sitting there having a laugh with me mates when all of a sudden I spot THE one across the way: Tall, leggy, long blonde curly hair, wearing a slinky sky blue dress that goes almost to her knees. The perfect girl, nay the perfect woman. So, I say to me mates

"Excuse me fellas, but destiny is calling" indicating my dream woman. I go over to the other side of the bar and order her a drink I think she might like.

"Can I have a glass of Pimms and a bottle of Fullers please?" I order from the bar.

"Sure. That'll be ₤7 mate," The barman says. So, I hand over the money and grab my drinks. Then I get up off the bar stool and make my way over to the girl of my dreams. Just as I am making my way, I see another figure walking towards my "Dream Girl" on the opposite side. What the bloody hell is this?! So, I run as fast as I can without spilling the drinks to get to her first. Just as I get there, this other guy gets there at the same time.

"Hi!" We both say at the same time. I reach out my hand and introduce myself, "I'm Jake." Then my Dream Girl turns to the other guy and he says

"I'm Ryan" and she shakes his hand. Oh, so that's the way Ryan wants to play it? Well, then it is on my friend.

"I got you a drink. I took a guess and got you a Pimms," I say as I hand her the drink. She takes it and says, "Thank you very much" Then Ryan interrupts and says, "And I got you a Mojito."

"Uh, thank you too." My dream girl says politely taking his drink as well.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you look like Cameron Diaz?" I flirt

"No, not Cameron Diaz, much prettier than Cameron Diaz. More like Scarlett Johansson." Ryan chimes in.

"You're much more beautiful than Scarlett Johansson," I say to the mystery woman.

"Did I ever tell you I make ₤400 a week? Well, not really but it sounds pretty impressive don't it?" I joke. She laughs that perfect laugh that only a dream girl could have.

"Well, I really do make ₤400." Ryan pipes up with a wink.

"Oh yeah?" I challenge. "Well, I am worth ten of you!" I just about shout it.

"Um Jake is it? Can I talk to you over here for a sec?" Ryan asks me.

"Uh sure" I answer. Then we move off to the side.

"Wanna bet on it?" Ryan challenges me. "I bet you 50 quid that I will get the girl" Ryan bets.

"You're on!" I agree. Then we shake on it to make it official.


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning After The Rude Awakening

Title: The Morning After The Rude Awakening Chapter 2  
Author: Glofigs  
Rating: K  
Fandom: The Morning After/Rude Awakening

Notes: A extra special thanks to the ever brilliant Pottsfantic (The beta of my dreams ) and Krysta aka Withary for the idea.

Characters: Ryan, Jake, Jake's sister Jody, and a mysterious woman.

Notes: This is told in Jake's POV

Plot: Jake and Ryan both spy the same woman and compete for her affections with unexpected results.  
Pairings: Ryan and Jake  
Genre: Romantic Comedy  
Spoilers: not really too many spoilers. Story takes place where both short films ended.

After making out bet we get back to our dream girl but we can't seem to find her anywhere.

"Oh great, she left! Now look at what you've done, you twat!" Ryan shouts at me.

"Me? What makes you think I was the reason she left. Maybe it was you." I shout back. "Bollocks! Why would it be me? Look at me? I'm so lush." Ryan boasted.

"The hell you are, total twat more like," I counter.

"Oi! Who are you calling a twat, you twat!" Ryan retorts. The strangest thing though keeps happening , every time we say something to each other, we tend to take a step closer to each other.

I start to say"I'm not a twat! You are!" But before I can finish the sentence Ryan grabs me and kisses me.

"What the bloody hell was that!" I sputter.

"A kiss. It just happened, I'm sorry," Ryan apologizes.

"It's fine," I reply. But then an urge comes over me, and before I know what I am doing I grab him and I kiss him this time, but deeper and with more force.

Then we let go and he whispers in my ear "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes, oh god yes!" I answer.

As we enter Ryan's Apartment, it's like we're hungry for each other. We couldn't rip each other's clothes off fast enough, moving as fast as we can towards the bed, all the while never tearing ourselves away from each other's mouths. I don't know if it was the drinks at the bar, or just being in the moment, but this has never felt so right; and the fact that I am horny as hell isn't helping either. We make it to the bed and tumble onto it like it was a cloud, a cloud of sex and sweat.

The next morning, I walk into Ryan's kitchen with the red sheet around my waist. Ryan is making two coffees, with union jack boxer shorts and nothing else.

"Good Morning. The coffee smells great," I mumble.

"Morning. Yeah." Ryan responds.

"So what was that last night?" I ask.

"You know, I am not entirely sure," Ryan says.

"You were incredible," I praise.

"Yeah you were too," he replies.

"So what do we do now?" I inquire

"I dunno, I've never done that before with a bloke" Ryan says

I agree with him, "Yeah, me either" I continue. "I can't say I didn't like it, I did. And it's clear we have something here, a real fire and spark, and I am not just talkin' between the sheets either. So maybe we should try the dating thing and see where it goes?" I suggest. Then we both say at the same time

"nah. It'll never work"

"But in all seriousness, let's make a deal right here and now to never speak of this again. We never call each other, see each other or mention this to anyone ever again." Ryan bargains.

"Oh yeah. No way. Deal!" I agree.

From that day on the both of us kept our word of never speaking of the last 24 hours ever again.

The End


End file.
